Opening/Tino's and Ryan's idea
This is how Opening/Tino's and Ryan's idea goes in Ryan and Tino's Camp Adventure. and Tino's Camp Adventure appears on the screen Canterlot High, Ryan is walking with his friends then he looks at the camera Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Hello there. I'm Ryan F-Freeman. The Prime-prince of Friendship and Meg Griffin's boyfriend. I think you are wondering, "Ryan? What are your plans for you and your friends this summer?" Tino: Ryan, what are you doing? Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Hi, Tino. I was doing what you did in "The Weekenders" TV Show. Tino:sighs Anyways, Ryan, we're planning to go to Camp Everfree for our summer vacation. Your friends, Gloriosa Daisy and Timber Spruce, said we could. Ryan F-Freeman: Wow! I just have the same idea. arrives with the Equestria Girls, including Spike the Dog and Sci-Twi Crash Bandicoot: Hey there, Ryan. You think Sci-Ryan would go there? nods and spots Sunset Ryan F-Freeman: Tino. Look who's here. Sunset Shimmer: When I first went there, Tino, I got the ability to see one's emotions and feelings through physically contact. Here, let me show you. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. I hope she knows what she's doing. touches Tino's arm. and her eyes turn white Tino: thinking Wow! She's right! I didn't know she could do that. Sunset lets go, her eyes return to normal Cody Fairbrother: Nice one, Sun. Tino and Ryan I call her Sun because it's short for Sunset. Ryan F-Freeman: That's nice, bro. That is fun because you and Sunset did redeem yourselves at the Fall Formal. nods and hugs Sunset Cody Fairbrother: I think I did turn myself around, Sunset. smiles and Cody's eyes turn white Sunset Shimmer: thinking Cody can see things. Feel things. Because he have magic means he can take on the magic of my friends. lets go and his eyes return to normal Cody Fairbrother: Whoa. How did I do that? Sunset Shimmer: You can copy our magic by touch. Cody Fairbrother: Seriously? OMG! That's so cool. Ryan F-Freeman: I think that means "Oh my gosh!". smiles then Ryan's pendant glows blue and Ryan's eyes glow bright green Tino: Ryan? You ok? Ryan F-Freeman: Yep. Crash Bandicoot: Why are you're eyes glowing green, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: it off Huh? Evil Ryan: off-screen He's asking you, Ryan. nods Tino: Hey. Are you the boys and girl who are with the Dazzlings? Evil Ryan: he, Bertram and Evil Anna comes out of the shadows Yep. Tino: Are you guys ready for a fun summer vacation... at Camp Everfree? Bertram T. Monkey: Yes, Tino. Like Ryan's three siren friends, we have been known to sing from time to time. Evil Anna: Hello? We sing, like, all the time. It's how we and the Dazzlings get people like you to do what we want. Ryan notions for her to shut up Evil Anna: Wha? What did I say? Evil Ryan: What she meant to say was that we are excited about going back to Camp Everfree. Evil Anna: Oh yeah. I love that camp. Tino What my friend said what I meant to say. That is what I mean... to say. Sonata Dusk: Well done, Evil Anna. Anna smiles and hugs Sonata Thomas: Hey! What's the occasion? Ryan F-Freeman: Tino and I got the same idea. Tino: We're going to Camp Everfree for our summer vacation! Bertram T. Monkey: Oh yeah. And what ability did I gain last time? Matau T. Monkey: Maybe you got the power of the marksmen by wielding two Dalek-like guns, Bertram. Bertram T. Monkey: Yeah. And what Evil Anna would have said if she weren't the worst. Anna looks at Bertram Evil Anna: You're the worst! Evil Ryan: You have to excuse them, they're idiots. Twilight Sparkle: Oh. Human Pinkie Pie: Oooh! I'm so nervicited! Adagio Dazzle: That is not a word. Tino Ryan F-Freeman: Adagio kissing Tino. out a camera and takes a photo That is good. looks Adagio up and hug her Bumblebee: Hey, guys. Ryan F-Freeman: Hi, Bee. You seen SpongeBob? The Cyberlings: Ooooohhhhh~ Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?~ SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!~ Absorbent and yellow and porous is he?~ SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!~ If nautical nonsense is something you wish~ SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!~ Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish~ SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!~ SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!~ Ryan F-Freemann: STOP!! falls under the Cyberlings' spell as the Cyberlings stop singing Evil Ryan: Sorry. Tino? Tell Bee about your idea. Tino: like himself and Adagio Category:Ryantransformer Category:Sonic879 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan